


Gifts

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [26]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, Gen, Holidays, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Christmas is a time for family: the one you're born into, the one you found, and the one you made.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Ruthie's first Christmas with the memory of the first one Sam and Gene shared as a couple. I love writing holiday fics, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own the canon Life on Mars characters.

Christmas 1977 

Sam peered into Ruthie’s cot with a smile. She was sleeping soundly on her back, zipped up in a yellow onesie with her hands resting at her head.

He bit his lip and leaned into the cot to lightly pat her tummy.

“Ruthie,” he whispered. “Ruth Anne. Time to wake up, baby girl.”

Her tiny, four-month old body twitched and she grunted as she stretched her arms.

“Come on, sweetpea,” Sam said with a giggle. “Oh, what a good stretch. Haha, you look like your papa when you sleep.”

Another grunt and huff came from her as her nose wrinkled and she tried to open her sleepy eyes.

“Come along, now, love. Let's open those gorgeous eyes.”

Ruthie’s tongue stuck out onto her bottom lip and her eyes slowly blinked open. At the sight of Sam, she grinned.

He laughed and stroked her forehead. “Well, hello there, beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?”

She squealed at him and he laughed again. “You silly girl. You’ve got to get up. We have company. So many people to see you open presents.”

Ruthie emitted an “Ah!” and kicked her legs upward.

“Yeah, it’s Christmas! Papa is downstairs with the tree and your uncles and Annie. Oh! And Granny is here, too!”

She repeated her noise of approval and Sam lifted her. “Let’s a get a fresh nappy on you, first.”

He heard Gene’s footsteps coming up the stairs and Ruthie squealed again when he entered her room.

“Well, hiya, sleepy head!” Gene said, approaching them. He gave her short, noisy kisses on her cheek, making her giggle. “Don’t forget to put on the clothes that Mum brought her.”

“I’ve got one laid out here,” Sam assured him.

He glanced at it as Sam put Ruthie in her bassinet. “Lordy, it looks like a prison uniform.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It does not. It supposed to be a candy cane.”

“Don’t know if I want to see stripes on my daughter.” He grinned when Sam rolled his eyes again. “Keep doing _that_ , Sammy, and I guarantee that _she’ll_ be doing it next.”

“She won’t---” He was interrupted by Gene pressing his lips hard against his. When he pulled away, Sam sighed and turned his attention back to their baby. He unfolded a clean nappy, saying, “You’re not being a good host, right now.”

“Is that Sam Tyler’s way of telling me to fuck off?”

Sam turned to him and mouthed “Fuck...off,” and Gene giggled.

“Fine, Gladys.” He went to the bedroom door. “Get a move on. Her audience awaits.”

\------

_Christmas 1975_

_Sam nudged Gene’s shoulder. “Guv,” he whispered. “Wake up, love.”_

_Gene, lying on his back, broke out of his light snoring and stretched his arms over his head. “Ten more minutes…” he muttered, closing his eyes to continue his nap._

_“Come on, Gene,” Sam said. “Dinner is ready.”_

_At that announcement, Gene instantly sat up and rubbed his eyes, making Sam grin. He sighed and returned Sam’s grin as he reached out to him and stroked his cheek with his thumb._

_“I smell Christmas roast,” he stated and sniffed again. He leaned forward and rested against Sam’s forehead. “Mmm, and hot buttered dinner rolls.”_

_“Homemade,” Sam added, “and mashed potatoes, and sprouts, and---”_

_“We do have a pudding, yeah?”_

_“Naturally.” He gave Gene a soft kiss. “We have sherry, as well.”_

_Gene laughed. “Well, you’re a posh one.” He kissed him, harder now as he brought his hands to Sam’s cheeks._

_“Let’s have dinner first, you mongrel,” Sam muttered when his lips traveled to his neck._

_“Mongrel, am I?” Gene growled, nipping his ear. “You wait till after a few glasses of sherry.”_

_Sam giggled again and pulled away. “Guv?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“You’re aren’t disappointed that you’re not getting a gift, are you?”_

_Gene shook his head. “We promised, didn’t we?”_

_“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “dinner only. Well...not only.” He swiped his tongue playfully over his bottom lip._

_“And you call_ me _a mongrel.”_

_Sam laughed again as he stood. “Come on, then. Get a move on before it gets cold.”_

\-----

Sam descended the stairs holding Ruthie at his chest. She clutched his shirt collar and whined as she batted her free hand in the air.

When they entered the sitting room, she turned her head to the glowing sight of the Christmas tree with its blinking lights and silver tinsel.

She stretched out an arm to try to touch the tree until Sam pointed below it. “Look, baby. See those presents?”

Ruthie looked where he was pointing and saw the pile of brightly wrapped boxes. They all laughed as she screeched happily, but then she heard her Granny’s voice.

“Happy Christmas, little girl!”

She turned to Gwendolyn, who was sitting in Gene’s recliner, and Ruthie happily grunted as she wriggled in Sam’s arm.

“Oh! Better hand her over, Sammy,” Gene instructed, smiling.

Sam gave her to Gwendolyn and she brought her to her chest.

“Hello there, baby!” she told her, kissing her chubby cheek. “You see all those presents? Happy Christmas!”

Sam sat next to Annie on the settee and she kissed his cheek as Gene went to the tree.

“Right, which one's first?” he asked as he looked at the pile of presents.

Chris put down his wine glass on the dinner table where he was still sitting with Ray, and shot out of his chair to go to the tree.

“Here, Guv,” he said, “She can open mine.”

“Oh, good,” said Gwendolyn as she stood from Gene’s chair, still holding Ruthie. “Come on, sweetheart.” She carefully sat on the floor and set Ruthie on the carpet, holding her upright so she could watch.

Gene grabbed the camera from their desk and knelt beside Chris. “Well, don’t keep her waiting, Uncle!” he told him.

“Oh, right,” Chris said, offering a corner of the present to her. “Have at it, love,” he told her, but Ruthie just stared at him.

“Show her how, Chris,” Sam said.

He pulled a bit at the wrapping paper and it made a tinny ripping noise, making Ruthie giggle.

Chris ripped a bit more paper and Ruthie began to cackle. “Here,” he told her, as he laughed, and he took her hand and placed it on the paper. “Pull it.”

“Rip it, baby,” Gene said, pointing the camera at her.

“Guv, I can take pictures,” Sam asked as he began to stand.

“Sit down, Tyler.”

Annie pulled him down to the settee again by the arm. “You cooked a wonderful dinner, Sam,” she said, “so just sit and enjoy yourself.”

He let out a small yawn. “Thank you, love. I was a bit nervous because I’d never cooked a turkey before. I always cooked roast.”

“Is that what you fed the Guv for your first Christmas?”

“Oh, of course! Mashed potatoes, sprouts, homemade rolls, and a decent sherry with pudding.”

Annie smiled. “And of course, that’s when you got this.” She held his wrist and tapped the blue-faced watch he always wore.

He smiled and nodded. “I did, indeed.” He turned back to the tree where Ruthie was playing with the wrapping paper. “Help her tear it, Chris.”

Chris moved Ruthie’s hand with the paper and it ripped, and Ruthie looked right at Chris and squealed with laughter.

Gene sighed after he snapped the first picture. “This is going to be a long night.”

\-------------

_Gene drenched the last bit of his dinner roll in his final portion of onion gravy and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored the end of his second helping of roast._

_He let out a satisfied moan and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together to rest them on his chest. “That was lovely.”_

_Sam swallowed his sip of wine and grinned. “Thank you.”_

_Gene sighed. “Roast was a bit dry, but yeah...great all ‘round.”_

_Sam smirked and took another sip of wine. “Ta.” He watched Gene crane his neck and close his eyes, content with his full stomach. He cleared his throat. “Um, Guv. I have a confession.”_

_Gene opened his eyes and lifted his head. “And that is?” he asked._

_“I, uh...well, I’ll just go get it.”_

_He got out of his chair and went into the sitting room. Gene watched as he reached behind the settee and retrieved a small red and green striped box._

_“Sammy,” Gene groaned. “We promised.”_

_“I know,” Sam sighed. “I couldn’t help it.” He sat in the chair next to him and handed him the box. He pushed away his plate ware and wine glass, saying, “It’s just a little something, is all.”_

_Gene placed it in his lap, and he huffed and shook his head. “Sam.”_

_“Open it.”_

_He ripped off the ribbon that was tied around the box and pushed off the lid. Gene’s eyes widened and then he gave his gift a small frown._

_Sam caught this and gulped. “I...wasn’t sure if you would, you know, like the style. But you can swap it out for something else, if you want.”_

_“No, no, Sammy,” he said, pulling the brand new Omega watch from the box. It had a blue face with gold studs to indicate the numbers with gold hands. The rim was gold and the straps were black leather._

_“There’s more,” Sam said, turning the watch over to reveal the inscription:_ Gene _._

_“Oh...Sam.”_

_“I know it’s too much,” Sam admitted. “18K gold and all.”_

_“Yeah, I know it is.”_

_“What? How could you tell?”_

_Gene cleared his throat and blinked. “Um, what I meant was that...it_ is _too much, Sam, but...I love it.” He paused and smiled again. “I do love it. Thank you.”_

_“I like blue on…” Sam trailed off and looked down at his hands in his lap._

_“What was that?”_

_Sam looked at him and said, “I was just saying that I think the color blue looks good on you.” He sniffed and folded his hands._

_There was quiet between them as they gazed at each other until Gene giggled and put the box on the table. He moved his chair until its seat was touching Sam’s, and Gene gave him a light kiss on the lips. “You_ really _shouldn’t have.”_

_Sam grinned and shrugged. “I know, but....tough.”_

_They shared another kiss and Gene whispered against his lips, “Bloody sap.” Sam kissed his chin and glided his lips along his jaw until he reached his neck. Gene giggled. “I think it’s time for that sherry."_

_Sam kissed his neck two more times before standing. “Good idea.”_

_He went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where he had hidden the sherry. Sam emitted a soft gasp upon seeing a white box tied with red ribbon sitting next to the schooner glasses and in front of the bottle of Harvey’s Bristol Cream._

_“Oh,” he whispered as he brought the small box down._

_He held it lightly in his hands when he heard Gene’s voice behind him ask, “Well now...what have you got there?”_

\------------

Among her first Christmas presents, Ruthie acquired a Chatterbox Telephone, a jack in the box that Sam was afraid would scare her but it seemed that she loved the surprise of the clown suddenly popping out at her, and plenty of teething rings in the forms of keys on a loop and crinkly bears with hard, bumpy ears.

She also received more clothes and washcloths for bath time, and Ladybird Easy Reading books that Sam had requested. He would never reveal that he had grown up reading them, but he also wanted Ruthie to start on books early and he couldn’t wait to begin reading to her. So, Annie found a few in an old bookstore and bought editions of traditional nursery rhymes, fables, and even one about policemen. Sam had caught Gene flipping through that one and smiled when he caught his eye.

“Just checking for accuracy,” he had told him before putting the book down to help Ruthie open another present.

Sam now sat on the the settee resting his head against Gene’s shoulder. Annie and Gwendolyn had left for the evening after Ruthie explored her new toys, and Sam was rather anxious for her two wayward uncles to take their leave.

Ray sat on the floor with Ruthie propped up in his lap as he showed her how to clang, loudly, on her new toy xylophone. She flapped her tiny arms at the crisp notes, and tittered when he finished a tune.

Sam had a feeling there was a hidden agenda behind this noisy gift, and he just might have to increase Ray’s workload after the holidays.

“Oi, Benny Goodman,” Gene said as he rubbed his forehead. “That’s enough of that.”

“Alright, Guv,” Ray said. “Got caught up in the moment.”

Gene looked at Chris who had fallen asleep on the floor next to Ruthie’s new wooden blocks. “Raymond, fix those blocks for me, would ya?” he asked as he held up the camera.

Ray turned with Ruthie still sitting on his lap and arranged a few of the lettered blocks in front of Chris to spell the word “twat.”

Sam shook his head. “Nice one,” he murmured sarcastically as Gene snapped a photo.

Ray ruffled Chris’s hair. “Wake up, ya div.”

Chris started awake and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “Christmas over, is it?” he said with a yawn.

“Aye, for us it is,” Ray told him as he stood, clutching Ruthie to his chest with one arm. He quickly kissed the top of her head and handed her to Gene. “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome anyway.”

“Too right, you have,” Gene quipped with a grin. He glanced at his watch. “Besides, it’s past this one’s bedtime.”

“And his, apparently,” Chris pointed out, motioning to Sam who was dozing on Gene’s shoulder.

Gene moved his head toward the door. “Better scarper before he wakes up. Happy Christmas, lads.” He held Ruthie in front of him and smiled. “Say night night, baby girl.”

Chris patted her soft hair. “Happy Christmas, Guv. Thanks for dinner.”

“Yeah, thanks, Guv,” Ray added. “Good night, munchkin,” he told Ruthie, tickling her chin.

They let themselves out and the house was instantly peaceful, with just the sound of the crackling fire as it slowly died in the fireplace and Sam’s low snoring against him.

Gene placed Ruthie against his chest and rubbed her back as she cooed. “Big night, huh, little girl?” he whispered to her. “Did you have a happy Christmas?” She whimpered and clenched her tiny fists. She began to grunt and wriggle. “What’s got into you?”

Suddenly, there was a loud gurgling noise that swelled in her tummy and then a ghastly splattering sound in her nappy.

Sam immediately awoke and sniffed. “Oh...good God!”

“Jesus, girl!” Gene exclaimed.

“You know the agreement.”

Gene groaned. “I swear, she _waits_ for me to hold her to do this.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Sam giggled. “Whew! Oh, Lord, Guv. Take her upstairs!”

“I’m going! Hold your horses!” He stood from the settee and held her out in front of him. “We’re switching formulas on you.”

“It’s not the formula,” Sam said as Gene ascended the stairs. “It’s the Hunt digestive system.”

\---------

_Sam turned to him. “Gene…”_

_“I know,” he said, “but, I also couldn’t resist.” He put in his hands in his pockets. “Go on, then.”_

_Sam opened the lid of the box and his eyes went wide. “I...Gene, what?” He giggled and pulled out the exact same Omega blue-faced gold watch. “Oh...my God.” He laughed harder and set the box on the counter. “Gene, you…? Oh, my God!”_

_“There’s more,” Gene said as he laughed, too. He turned over the watch to reveal the inscription:_ Sam _._

_They both were howling with laughter now and tears were streaming down Sam’s face, and he couldn’t tell if they were from his riotous guffawing or the sudden swell of love warming his chest._

_After they managed to calm themselves, Gene took Sam’s watch from him and handed his watch over. He gently took Sam’s wrist and put it on him, and then Sam did likewise with his._

_They took a moment to examine their new pieces and Gene started giggling again._

_“Come here, you,” he said, and cupped Sam’s face in his hands as he kissed him._

_Sam grasped his wrists as another tear fell down his cheek._

_“Happy Christmas, darling,” he whispered._

_Gene grinned. “And to you, Tyler.” He cleared his throat and said, failing to stop another fit of laughter, “I say...have you got the time?”_

_Sam almost dropped a sherry glass to the floor when he chortled._

_\-----------_

Gene was changing Ruthie into a fresh nappy when Sam approached them. “It was a close call, love,” he said as a fresh bottle of formula was set next to him.

Sam brought from behind his back one last present and held it over Ruthie. It was a stuffed lion dressed in a Bobby uniform.

“Where in the world did you find that?” Gene asked with a smile.

“I found him at the new toy shoppe that opened in town,” he explained. “I couldn’t pass him up; no matter the cost.”

“Got a name?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah. I thought Ruthie would eventually name him when she starts talking.”

“What are we supposed to call him before then?”

Before Sam could answer, they noticed that Ruthie was now reaching her little arms upward toward the toy. He slowly put the lion close to her face and lightly bounced its nose against her cheek, making a kissing noise.

He gave her a big smile as she laughed.

Gene secured her new nappy and changed her from her candy cane outfit into her blue sleep onesie. He picked her up along with her bottle and sat in the rocking chair by her cot. “That thing’s bigger than she is, Sammy,” he muttered as he began to feed her. He slowly rocked back and forth as Sam approached them, still clutching the lion in one hand.

“If he scares her, I’ll take him back.” He stood beside the cot. “Guv?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t get you anything this year.”

Gene didn’t reply as he turned his eyes back to Ruthie, but he grinned. “You can give me a nice massage at bedtime. How about that?”

Sam nodded. “If that’s what you want, love.”

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t get you a gift either.”

Sam gazed at him with a content smile. He approached him and stroked the top of Ruthie’s head, her sandy blonde hair growing out in fine curls, and then he leaned down and kissed Gene’s forehead.

“You’ve given me the best gift I could ever have.”

He set the Bobby lion in her cot and proceeded to the door, stopping when he heard Gene say, “Sappy git.”

He grinned and said, “Happy Christmas, darling.”

“And to you, Tyler.”


End file.
